<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War of Change by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676028">War of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revival Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Anakin Skywalker, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Good Snoke, Han and Leia Share A Bed, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Rebel Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Palpatine’s final death at Exegol, the rest of the Rebel Alliance faces down the Imperial Contingency in a battle for the fate of the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revival Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts">LieselSolo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Title from the Thousand Foot Krutch song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We check in on our heroes at the Battle of Theed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since the Battle of Exegol, and it was in the palace of Theed that Anakin and other members of the Rebel Alliance (including Snoke and Trias) were meeting with Iden Versio and Del Meeko, two Imperial defectors. </p><p>Both Iden Versio and Del Meeko were striking figures, Anakin could not help but think. Iden, in particular — she had a certain conviction and poise that reminded Anakin, oddly, of Padme. “We believed we were serving the right cause," Iden said. “Now...now, seeing what the Empire is threatening to unleash, we are lost.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. He could only relate to them, all too well — though there was also the fact that he had been lost himself. Lost, hating himself — and it had taken Luke to understand that he could be so much more than that. </p><p>”The question is,” Sosha Soruna said, “Why now?"</p><p>”Because I can’t let civilians, some of which are loyal to the Empire, suffer. It’s a ridiculous move. Petty.”</p><p>Anakin spoke up. “You’re right about that. It’s like...you could say I have a certain attachment to Naboo.”</p><p>Where Padme had lived, and where she’d been buried. Anakin shuddered to think that Palpatine might have known this, and that was why he had picked Naboo first, as if to find further things in his child-by-rape’s life to destroy. </p><p>Every single one. </p><p>It dawned on him that he had been like Palpatine, almost exactly. It had been for a different reason, of course, Palpatine just out of a spiteful sense of fun and Vader because he needed Luke back, because he couldn’t stand being alone — but it seemed that his parenting bore at least one resemblance to his late father’s. </p><p>It only made him wonder how in the galaxy Luke could forgive him. </p><p>”And yet you betrayed us too, Anakin Skywalker,” Sosha said. </p><p>”Wait,” Del said. “Skywalker? Vader is Anakin Skywalker? This is some kind of joke, isn’t it?”</p><p>”She’s not joking,” Anakin said. “I...you could say I was like you. Thinking I knew my way, when in reality I was lost.”</p><p>”But why?" Del said. “The Empire hated the Jedi. Is this some thing where you hated yourselves?”</p><p>In a way, Del wasn’t wrong. "I was part of the Sith,” Anakin said. “The Sith used to be a part of the Jedi, at least before they split off. The Jedi were scared about what they didn’t understand. And that was a start to the fighting between Jedi and Sith. Some Sith thought they were saving others, some Sith, like the Emperor, did it for power.”</p><p>”This is still confusing,” Del said. "Was the Emperor a Jedi too?”</p><p>Anakin was so startled by the very idea that he coughed. Then, “No, I don’t think he was. He didn’t tell me what his life on Naboo was like before he became who he was. I don’t know if he was somehow lost and angry, or if his Sith Master was as cruel to him as he was to others, but...I think it’s best to stay out of his head.”</p><p>”No one’s arguing,” Iden said. </p><p>”Fascinating,” Sosha said. "What did the Emperor offer you to get you to join him? Power?”</p><p>”That’s half-right. I had a wife who I had visions of dying — it would be easy to write them off as just stress nightmares, but last time I just ignored visions like that, someone died. Letting it happen was...unthinkable.”</p><p>Far from him, Kes Dameron and Shara Bey looked confused. It was clear that they felt an uncomfortable sense of familiarity with it, especially since they were married with a son. Was it really that strange, thinking that even a Sith had people he wanted to protect? That even Darkness could love, a poisoned, twisted love, but love nonetheless?</p><p>Maybe some people did think it was odd. Anakin supposed that he couldn’t really blame them, not at all. </p><p>”So it was because of visions,” Sosha said. “Well-intentioned, no doubt, but you still caused a lot of pain for other people. Redemption, penitence...it is a long road.”</p><p>”And I’m planning to do it,” Anakin said. “To the end.”</p><p>Iden and Del didn’t say anything. Their nods said it all. </p><p>***</p><p>They’d have to defend the planet from air attacks when the time came. Sosha turned to Anakin. “Do you know how to fly, Anakin Skywalker?”</p><p>”Pretty well,” Anakin said. “Since I was a kid. Well, that first part was sort of by accident, but I got the hang of it after. It’s good, flying.”</p><p>”Good to know,” Sosha said. ”When the planet’s attacked...we’ll need all the resources we can get.”</p><p>***</p><p>They had separate rooms to stay in. Some shared rooms — among them was Iden and Del. Anakin wondered, idly, if there was something going on between the two of them. The two of them just seemed close...</p><p>Even as Anakin entered his room, he couldn’t help but think of when he had gone to Naboo a second time — when he had gotten to know Padme truly. He was nineteen, Padme twenty-four, and he had wanted to know more of her, all of her. This passionate, beautiful, powerful woman who he’d loved before knowing what it was.</p><p>Padme ought to be there, he thought. Somehow. She ought to be here with him, planning to take back her homeplanet from monsters. She ought to at least live. If he hadn’t been so stupid, so jealous, so paranoid...</p><p>The pain was only marginally better. Anakin knew that the loneliness of being Vader had made it worse. He had his son. His daughter. After the battle of Exegol, Leia had needed space from him, no doubt with memories of her torturing him crashing down on her. And he’d respect that — while trying to do what he could to fix their relationship. Leia was more stubborn than Luke, had more boundaries. She wasn’t heartless by any means, but she had clearly defined limitations. She wasn’t about to go against them. </p><p>Han Solo made her happy. Anakin only hoped he could continue to make her happy, really. </p><p>That they could be as happy as he and Padme once were — before it had all gone wrong. </p><p>***</p><p>It was when Anakin managed to get to sleep (too used to the simple, honest fact that Padme was gone, that there was a blank space where she should have been) that he heard the blaring of proximity alarms, and a request for other soldiers to get to their battle stations. The Force was also screaming a warning, like Anakin didn’t have enough to deal with in terms of sensory input. </p><p>He rolled out of bed before running towards the outside. It was there that he had an idea. It was possible to down ships through the Force. If he could bring down one of those ships using the Force...</p><p>Ignoring Leia’s shout of “What are you doing?” Anakin ran outside. </p><p>The <em>Torment</em> was in view. Anakin could see it, feel it through the Force as he reached out. It was huge — but then again, taking down a massive Imperial ship wasn’t impossible. (Anakin couldn’t say he believed in “impossible”, anyway)</p><p>Coaxing the Torment down out of the sky, Anakin wouldn’t deny that he was nervous. It had a lot of potential to go wrong, to cause significant damage to cities that didn’t deserve it. And there were people onboard who didn’t deserve to get hurt. </p><p>He reached out to them, communicating through the Force that they needed to get off the ship.</p><p>They weren’t allowed to. Not until the ground force was deployed — and that wasn’t everyone. </p><p>Anakin couldn’t help but think that there was really no limit to other Imperials’ stupidity and evil — like evil really had a tendency to turn in on itself, devour itself, even in moments when it should have won. </p><p>***</p><p>”What were you thinking?" Leia demanded even as she and the others joined Anakin to fight off the ground troops.</p><p>”I was,” Anakin said, “Trying to help.” The Torment was down, and no civilians got hurt, but they still had ground troops to fight off. </p><p>”Unusual way to take down a Star Destroyer,” Del Meeko said, “But effective.”</p><p>The leader of the ground troops sneered at Anakin. “You think that a Jedi and his friends can take us down?”</p><p>"Does the name ‘Darth Vader’ ring a bell?”</p><p>Now, the fear going through the ground troops was palpable. “You...<em>you’re</em> Vader?”</p><p>“Yes. And if you have the right idea, you’ll get off Naboo and leave its people alone.”</p><p>”How — how could you?” said the leader. “You served the Empire..."</p><p>"You could say I lost my way,” Anakin said. “It’s never too late to turn around and start a new life."</p><p>Snoke, behind him, snorted. “You’re trying to appeal to these people’s consciences? That presumes they have them.”</p><p> Anakin turned to Snoke. “You’re ruining the moment, Snoke.”</p><p>”I’m trying to be logical."</p><p>The leader, meanwhile, just sounded defeated. “We can’t. Fighting for the Empire — we’re just following orders. Waiting for orders. Where do we get our orders, if anything?”</p><p>”It’s not about orders as much as having a family. Belonging.” Anakin paused. “You’re lost. I know you are. Surrender — it doesn’t have to be this way.”</p><p>The Force shrieked a warning and Snoke managed to freeze the soldiers in place with the Force before any one of them could fire. </p><p>”You’re welcome,” Snoke said wryly. </p><p>***</p><p>Even as the soldiers were taken into custody, it was Leia who turned to look at Anakin. “Why did you do it? Spare them? I was ready to think of you as simply a monster but...now I don’t know what to think of you.”</p><p>”Maybe we better talk about this in private.”</p><p>It was in private that Anakin was struck by the fact that they were alone — and he wasn't torturing Leia for information. Even that knowledge, that he’d tortured Leia for information...was he any better than Palpatine? After all, Palpatine too, had been sadistic towards him at times. Maybe he didn’t do it just for the sake of hurting people, maybe he didn’t know Leia was his daughter (the idea of Padme having twins hadn’t even crossed his mind), but it didn’t change the fact he’d tortured his own daughter. </p><p>”Why did you do any of it?” Leia said. “Torturing me, forcing me to watch Alderaan destroyed — do you know what it’s like, knowing — ”</p><p>“ — that you failed, that you couldn’t save someone, that people you loved are gone?” Anakin said. “Leia, you could say me and that feeling are on <em>first name</em> <em>basis</em>.”</p><p>”Because of Mother?”</p><p>”Yes. And your grandmother." Anakin told her, then, about Shmi.</p><p>Leia stared at him in distaste. “You...massacred Tusken Raider civilians?”</p><p>”I’m not proud of it,” Anakin said. He could still remember his voice, ranting to Padme about how he’d slaughtered the Tusken Raiders like animals. "The men — they were monsters and sadists, but the women and children did nothing wrong. Maybe in time I could...go back to Tatooine. Find a way to make amends.”</p><p>”It’s not as simple as slapping a bacta patch on it.”</p><p>”You’re right. But the struggle to make things better — it’s a worthwhile struggle. Helping you; even if we can’t truly be a normal father and daughter, I want to make up for everything I did. So much I did in your brother’s name.”</p><p>”So it was because of Luke?” Leia said coldly. </p><p>”Most of the later stuff was.”</p><p>”I don’t see how that would help your case.”</p><p>”You’re right.”</p><p>A beat. “I guess I should thank you, at least,” Leia said. “For saving him. Twice. You...that is one thing you’ve done right. Stopping yourself before you fell again too. I should hate you, but...”</p><p>”Sometimes bad people do good things.”</p><p>”True." A beat. “I don’t know if I like you yet. As a person.”</p><p>”You don’t have to.”</p><p>***</p><p>Even as she headed off to her room with Han, Leia couldn’t deny that even though there was something in her that was still angry with her father, there was something in him that was trying. Really, honestly trying. And him admitting he knew what it was like, to feel like you failed the ones you loved...</p><p>It unsettled her, thinking that she had a piece of her father inside her. It also made her wonder if they were more similar than she thought. That in an alternate timeline, she had the potential to become like him.</p><p>She was glad not to be a monster. Glad that some monsters could be rescued. Though...maybe Anakin Skywalker was more half and half. Like a shapeshifter. </p><p>”Ya seem troubled.”</p><p>Leia looked at Han. “Do I?”</p><p>”Yeah. Really. Are you okay?”</p><p>Slowly, Leia nodded. “Anakin...didn’t do anything to me,” she said. “It’s just confusing, and unsettling...knowing we’re not that different.”</p><p>”I know. But you’re different from him in the ways that matter, sweetheart.”</p><p>They entered their room. There was something comforting about knowing Han was there, with her. Something safe. And climbing into bed together, Leia turned to look at Han. “What do you want to do after the war?”</p><p>“That’s a good question,” Han said. “I’m not going back to smuggling, I know that much. I feel like I’ve...outgrown that.”</p><p>Leia smiled fondly. “I knew there was more to you than money.”</p><p>”Yeah. Smuggling was something I did after I lost everything. I told you a little bit about Qi’ra. About how she died.”</p><p>”Yeah.” The more Leia learned about Han, the more her heart broke. Han had been through so much. Too much. And somehow he hadn’t been completely frosted over as a result. He was remarkable, her Han. Remarkable, and strong. “I’m sorry, Han.”</p><p>”Not your fault. And you, Luke — you all saved me. Helped me. I wish I could tell you more about how much.”</p><p>”I already know. I love you, Han.”</p><p>Han’s eyes twinkled. “I know.”</p><p>And falling asleep, Leia couldn’t help but be amazed at just how Han Solo, a star brighter than he gave himself credit for, could say “I love you” in his own way so easily. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gallius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group heads to Jakku.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was anything that was going to test Anakin’s newfound devotion to the Light, it was the idea of confronting people who he could have commanded long ago. Anakin had always had a degree of fondness for those who served under him, even as Vader. Now, confronting them...he did hope that he managed to steer them away from damnation before it was too late. </p><p>”Do we have to show mercy on these people?” Snoke mused even as they headed towards the Naboo prison cells where the soldiers were being kept. “They’re our enemies.”</p><p>”They could have been your allies if we’d been too late to save you,” Anakin said. </p><p>“That,” Snoke said, “Was a low blow and you should be ashamed.”</p><p>”It’s true,” Anakin said. “People like Tarkin and Krennic are different; they were sadists, plain and simple. But these people are just soldiers looking for orders to follow. I don’t like what they do, but they are being used. You and Trias...if Palpatine had gotten to you too long and we didn’t save you, where would you be?”</p><p>”Your words have logic to them. Unfortunately.”</p><p>Anakin stopped at the cells, where the Imperial prisoners were glaring up at him mistrustfully. “Hello,” he said. </p><p>No one spoke at first. Then, “Why did you betray us? Betray the Empire?”</p><p>”I was deceived,” Anakin said. </p><p>Iden spoke up. “We all were,” she said. “We still are. The Emperor may be dead but he’s still manipulating us all. Leading us to death when he doesn’t care about us. What kind of life is that? What kind of allegiance?”</p><p>”It isn’t like that at all,” one of the soldiers protested. “He had to have cared about us. He promised. Rax promised.”</p><p>”Rax?” Anakin said. </p><p>”Our leader,” another soldier said. "Rae Sloane is the face, but he is the Counselor. The advisor. He appears in hologram, and he leads us on.”</p><p>”Appearing in hologram,” Anakin mused. “He seems to be taking some cues from the Emperor. And did the Emperor order him to do this?”</p><p>”Actually,” Iden said, “I can fill you in on it more.”</p><p>***</p><p>Iden sighed as she spoke, in private with Anakin and the others. “His name’s Gallius Rax,” she said. “He was a fleet Admiral before that, at Endor...and Palpatine trusted him.”</p><p>“Is it possible,” Shara said, “That Palpatine could have had him as a last resort?”</p><p>Han snorted. “That’s a helluva way of saying the Emperor flipped the dejarik board when he lost.” A beat. “He couldn’t stand to lose.”</p><p>”I think,” Anakin said, “That Captain Solo is actually right. I mean, Palpatine always did pride himself on his intelligence. On his cunning. Having that disrupted...of course he’d be furious.”</p><p>”Question is,” Leia said, “How we’ll find Rax. No doubt his Star Destroyer’s roaming the galaxy. Wait...”</p><p>”What are you thinking?” Anakin said. </p><p>”When I rescued Luke from Bespin,” Leia said. “It was like I just knew where he was. Maybe it was our bond as twins, but is it possible to feel for Rax across the galaxy?"</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“It’s worth a shot.” Anakin said. “First, I’ll actually have to teach you to meditate. Or Luke can.”</p><p>***</p><p>Anakin watched even as Luke and Leia settled into meditative positions, as they closed their eyes. Their eyes...there was something about seeing them closed that seemed almost bizarrely peaceful. </p><p>They were concentrating. Thinking. Anakin could already sense Leia’s intense concentration, her determination to get this completely right...</p><p>In that moment, Anakin was proud of both his twins, at least for coming into their own. </p><p>After a long while, Anakin watched as their eyes opened. “It’s Jakku,” Leia said. “I don’t know exactly where, but...he’s stationed a base there. He’s planning something. I know it.”</p><p>”Who’d want to station a base at Jakku?” Han said.</p><p>"There’s more to it than that,” Snoke said. “Jakku has an Observatory there. And in the core, a whole nexus of Force energy. It’s likely that Rax has his own plans.” A beat. “Oh, and considering he serves my life-giver, and misguidedly at that, it will be a pleasure to kill him.”</p><p>”We’ll see,” Anakin said firmly. </p><p>***</p><p>The Falcon took off later when the group boarded it, towards Jakku. Even as Anakin stood onboard, he could only hope he could put Palpatine’s scheming to rest, once and for all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nerys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang arrives on Jakku.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”They’ve camped out <em>here</em>?”</p><p>That was what Han Solo said even as they got off the Millennium Falcon, looking ahead at the group of people shuffling in line to get so much as scraps.</p><p>”Apparently," Trias said. “We shouldn’t just stand there; someone should help them.” A beat. “And find the base. Naturally.”</p><p>Snoke raised an eyebrow. “Your priorities seem backwards, brother.”</p><p>"We can do both,” Trias said.</p><p>***</p><p>Actually trying to find the Base...that was difficult. Trias found, when he came to after collapsing in the sand, that a woman (truly beautiful, Trias thought, with dark blond hair in three buns, wearing scavenger gear) was tending to his injuries.</p><p>”What in Ri’ia’s name were you doing out there?” the woman said. "You could have died of heat stroke.”</p><p>”Do scavengers not risk themselves in the desert?”</p><p>The woman laughed, clearly flabbergasted. “That’s not a fair comparison. To begin with, we actually know where we’re going.”</p><p>”So did I.”</p><p>”Huh. Where?”</p><p>Trias paused. How did he explain it? “Are you a friend of Gallius Rax?”</p><p>”Heard of him in passing,” said the woman. “He sounds like a moof-milker.”</p><p>”I...see. We’re on a secret mission involving taking Rax down.”</p><p>Trias hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing. Still, this woman...it seemed that she could be a potential ally. </p><p>”Secret mission, huh?” said the woman. “I can get behind that. Rax...let’s say he hasn’t been terribly kind to Jakku and you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy.”</p><p>”Good.”</p><p>”Problem is,” said the woman. “Rax’s base is hard to find. It’s apparently in the Sinking Fields in the North; not many come back.”</p><p>”It’s rather counterproductive to have a base in something called the ‘Sinking Fields.’”</p><p>The woman laughed. “Tell that to Rax. Name’s Nerys, by the way. Just Nerys."</p><p>Nerys. A fitting name, Trias thought. Somehow (maybe it was heat stroke getting to him?) it suited her. “Trias,” Trias said. “Can you take me there?”</p><p>”Just get on my speeder. Promise you, though; this turns out to be a prank, I’ll whack you with my staff. Nothing personal.”</p><p>"I hope you don’t betray me either,” Trias said. </p><p>***</p><p>He contacted Han and the others, letting them know about the Sinking Fields in the North (Snoke, after saying they’d contacted the Republic for aid, had mockingly speculated about Trias finding a “mate", to which Trias had scolded him), before getting on the speeder. </p><p>”Interesting company you keep,” Nerys commented. </p><p>”We...fell in together.” Trias supposed he’d tell her about Exegol when he got to that bridge. </p><p>***</p><p>They met Norra and Temmin there, as well as Rae Sloane — a russet-skinned woman with a white streak in her dark hair. She used to serve Rax but she was definitely, Trias had a feeling, more honorable than him.</p><p>"You don’t betray us either,” Nerys warned. “You try it — ”</p><p>Rae nodded. “Noted,” she said. “I think the scavenger gear was a giveaway. You lot are fiery sorts.”</p><p>Heading into the Observatory on Jakku, Trias already had a feeling it was like stepping into hell. Nerys was talking, about how it was hard to get into Jakku’s core. “They couldn't have been looking for something,” she said. “Could they?”</p><p>Rae looked grim. “I think it’s worse than that.”</p><p>Trias could only hope that he could stop what was to come. That they all could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Empire’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as they continued deeper into the Observatory that Trias heard the scream — and then the rumble that sounded like a growling, angry beast. </p><p>"Oh.” Nerys spoke. “This isn’t good. Ri’ia’s very angry...”</p><p>”A metaphor for something?” Trias said. </p><p>"It means that Jakku might collapse,” Nerys said. “I heard stories about how Jakku would end. Never like this...”</p><p>”And then everyone here will die." Trias couldn’t help but wonder who would be delusional enough, cruel enough to do this. ”Killing all these people...it won’t bring Palpatine back! We destroyed him at Exegol...”</p><p>”Tell that to Rax,” Sloane said. “Both of you...stay back. Find a way to close this off. I’m going to find Rax.”</p><p>”Alone?” Nerys exclaimed. “Do you know how dangerous that is?"</p><p>”I do,” Sloane said. "Someone’s got to distract him long enough. I don’t need a weapon. I am one.”</p><p>”Right. But just to be on the safe side...”</p><p>Nerys lent her a knife. </p><p>Sloane raised an eyebrow. “You’d, honestly, lend me a knife? You’re braver and more trusting than I thought.”</p><p>”I won’t hesitate to fight you,” Nerys said. “If you betray us.”</p><p>”Noted.” Sloane said. </p><p>She walked away. Nerys turned towards Trias. “Let’s cancel the apocalypse,” she said. “Together.”</p><p>***</p><p>The hallway seemed all but endless even as Rae Sloane continued down it. For one, brief moment, she wondered if Gallius Rax would be there at all. <br/><br/></p><p>“My question,” Sloane said, “Is why you’re doing this. The Emperor died for good at Exegol. Carrying this out has no purpose.”</p><p>”Isn’t it obvious?” Rax said. "I’m finishing what the Emperor started. He did once all but say that should he die, the rest of the galaxy would burn with him.”</p><p>Sloane’s lip curled. “Flipping the dejarik board because he lost.”</p><p>"Well, he is right...” Rax paused. “What now, Sloane? Would you fight me to protect a scavenger and a traitor you met just now?”</p><p>Sloane spoke. “You could say that.” Even if it wasn’t for completely selfless reasons. Or at least, completely selfless reasons that the Rebellion would understand. </p><p>She drew her knife. For a moment, she wondered if that was what it was like, to duel someone. </p><p>Rax was fast. Sloane would give him credit for that. Fast and clever. She had heard, at least, that he had learned to fight, growing up on Jakku. But eventually, Sloane got him. </p><p>She would say that she didn’t expect his next words. Naming her as a successor.</p><p>***</p><p>In the end, Sloane did lie. When the scavenger and the traitor got out just in time for the shields to close...she lied. It was dirty business, and in another time, she could imagine that Nerys and Trias could have become like friends to her, but she had a mission to complete. Restoring the Empire. Her Empire. </p><p>She said goodbye. Lied. She hoped, at least, that Nerys and Trias would understand. After all, some paths couldn’t be strayed from. </p><p>***</p><p>It was in the Unknown Regions that Sloane took control of the remnants of the Empire, forcing Brendol Hux to serve her (and as a bonus, treat his son, Armitage, better).</p><p>It was on Jakku that the Republic won the war, that stories spread of Iden Versio and Del Meeko’s flying maneuvers, Shara and Kes Dameron’s ingenuity, Snoke and Anakin managing to bring down Star Destroyers. </p><p>And here...here, at least, the war had been won...for now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>